Disgusting
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: It's disgusting what you do to me. HxA, song fic based off Miranda Cosgrove's "Disgusting" I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


_My heart booms  
At the speed of light  
But the exit sign's  
Always on my mind  
Always in my sight  
I can say that I  
Really want to stay  
But the devil inside  
Always wins the fight  
Always gets his way_

I turn around quickly when I see him coming; does he know I voted for him? No, of course not, the passports are just ashes in the fire pit.

But, he sees me before I can make a clean exit behind the ruins of the plane. Of course he does. But was it my fault? Did I walk a little slower, wanted to talk to him. No, of course not. I hate him.

Right?

_Jump out the window  
Gotta get out on the highway  
When things are getting too attached  
I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say_

I pretend to be looking for something, as he approaches me. Because I _don't _like him. I don't, honestly. But did my heart beat a tad faster when he picked me up just three hours ago from the damned hole?

No, no. Impossible.

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

"We have to go help Sierra," he says when he reaches me. I continue to search behind a rock.

"Yeah'hm, okay, hold on," I reply, when my eye catches on a hat from a few episodes ago, the one with the feathers on the top. I grab it, and push past him.

I run over to Sierra, where Cody was helping her up. I grab a wheelchair that was placed next to some metal strips from the plane. I wheel it over to them.

"Here," I say helping her in it. I place the hat on her head.

"Do I look good?" Sierra asks. I nod, then, when she turns away, shake my head and make a gagging face.

_My mind blinks  
Like a traffic light  
It's green and red  
And stop and go  
Changing all the time  
And it makes me scared  
That I haven't left  
And I'm still right here  
More, more, more or less_

"Yes!" Chris bellows. "We're saved!" Chef drags out a big metal box. The open it, and inside is a small helicopter.

"Is that a two-seater?" Alejandro asks.

Chris nods, and as he announces the next challenge, all I can think about is if he saw or not. The only thing I heard was 'Hawaii'.

When Chris throws me an old GPS, I look it over. "Middle of nowhere, Alberta," I recite. "Well, at least it works."

_Jump out in traffic  
Yeah, I gotta go my own way  
My heart is slipping, too intense  
I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say_

I set off, to catch up with him. "So," I start. "Isn't this where you ask me to join an awesome alliance with you?"

That's when I finally knew he knew.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Uh, because we made an alliance."

He held up the charred passports, and I gasp. I knew it was too good to be true.

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

I didn't listen for the rest of the argument. The words just came out of me. What I wanted to say was, "I meant to vote for Cody! I'm really, really, really sorry!" But it wasn't true, and it would be useless, he would know it wasn't true. All I knew was that for the short time that I didn't have to hate him was pretty awesome.

_Chapter by chapter  
I'm falling faster and faster  
Becoming manic, the magic  
It's so romantic, I panic oh  
Hit the eject button but  
It must be stuck, something's up  
I'm drifting out  
Right over the brink, baby_

I walk away, trying to find a good way to get to Hawaii.

_I should have been more careful… _I scold myself. _I should have ripped them before I threw them into the fire. Dammit, if Sierra didn't blow up that plane, he would be long gone by now…_

I don't like him, right? No, Heather Aomori doesn't crush on guys. She _crushes _guys.

… Right?

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_


End file.
